The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) converters convert an AC input voltage to a DC output voltage. The DC output voltage is used to drive a load. AC to DC converters can be of different types. For example, an AC to DC converter may be a Buck type converter, a Boost type converter, a Buck-Boost type converter, and so on. Efficiency is an important design parameter of AC to DC converters.